Jason Neevan
Jason Neevan, born 3,709 BBY on Coruscant, in the Galactic City, taken for training by the Jedi in 3,700 BBY, Jason is the decendent of Revan Smith and Alora, Jason is also the distant relative of Satele Shan through blood of Revan. Jason is very strong in the force, and also takes after his ancestor; Revan when it comes to learning the ways of the Force and Art of a Lightsaber. With the start of the Great War, Jason proved himself as formindable Jedi Knight, Negotiator, and General in the Galactic Republic and Jedi Order, however with the Galactic Senate now unable to give commands to the Republic Fleet correctly, the Jedi are beginning to fear the Military may fall apart. Jason approached the Council about an idea which may aid the Galactic Republic and Army, the Council however have yet to attempt Jason's idea. On the second month of 3,670 BBY, Jason Neevan became the father of Damia Corson's son, however he made an arrangement with the Jedi Council that he and Damia would serve the Order until the war was ended, then leave the Jedi Order, the Jedi High Council agreed to these terms. ''Early Life / Life of a Jedi Most of Jason's early life is unknown, but he was brought into the Jedi Order at a young age having been found to be strong in the Force, as Revan's decendent Jason proved to be a fast learner, learning the basics of his training fairly fast, as well as getting ahead of most Younglings that he started with, he met his rival; Damia Corson, from there the two bonded fairly quickly, though they where rivals they proved to be a great team when in training sessions, when in training duels against other Jedi Padawans. In 3,699 BBY Jason was sent on many missions around the Mid-Rim and Outer-Rim with his Jedi Master who was also the Grand-Master, in 3,698 BBY Jason met Satele Shan who was being trained by Jedi Master Dar'Nala when introduced to Satele, Jason sensed a strong cennection between himself and Satele and he was sure Satele could also sense it. In 3,697 BBY Jason and his Master Zym observed the Senate Meeting which was about some restorations projects along the outer-rim, though Jason wasn't fully aware of what it was about, his master was. As the Years went on, Jason eventually found himself learning about the return of the Sith Empire, and by the orders of the Grand-Master, Jason was sent to war to aid the Republic war effort. Great Galactic War '' Starting in 3,681 BBY, Jason was a Jedi Knight and he fought against the Sith since the very start of the war, being sent to many battles across the galaxy to attempt to aid the Galactic Republic in the war against the True Sith, with Jason as a General, and being a decendent of Revan, Jason proved to be an expert in Military Command. ''Early Years of the War 3,681 BBY to 3,675 BBY 'Battle of Dathomir' As his first assignment, Revan was sent to Dathomir with his closest friend; Damia Corson, at first Jason believed the people of Dathomir would attack them on their arrival, but using diplomacy with Da mia, the two Jedi where able to negotiate a peace agreement, when the Sith arrived, the Republic Defence Formation was able to hold strong, this was due to Jason's calculations about how the Formation should be formed, with the Sith unable to penertrate the Republic Fleet, the Sith eventually retreated from Space around Dathomir, unable to land any of its Military Force's to invade. 'Battle of Hoth / Duel on the Strike' In 3,680 BBY Jason, Damia and Damia's new Padawan; Amsi Tiano where sent to Hoth to battle the Sith Fleet which was attacking the Small Defence Force over Hoth, upon arriving, Jason sensed the Jedi; Satele, who was his distant releative as well as the presence of his cousin; Isabella, which had both been missing for a year, Jason alerted Damia abiut this, and Damia began preparing the Boarding Teams. As the Battle continued to rage on above the planet Hoth, the Three Jedi and a Group of Republic Troopers managed to board the Sith Flag-Ship, and begin fighting their way to the bridge, Jason, Damia and Amsi immeadietly engaged the Sith Lady and Sith Apprentice on the Bridge, Amsi aided Jedi Knight Jason against the Sith Lady while Damia engaged the Sith Apprentice in double Bladed Combat, with the fights even, the Sith Lady wished to make victory easier so she targetted the Padawan first, however she was unable to end the Padawans life, and she just engaged in a fast and deadly duel against Jason, eventually Jason was able to force the Sith Lady into dropping one of her Lightsabers, but this hadn't ended the duel, when he sensed Damia had ended her duel by disarming the Sith Apprentice, Jason pushed himself further in order to disarm the Sith Lady, when they believed them beaten, the arrival of the twi Sith Projects; Alpha an d Beta, Jason only realized after his friend was sent flying into him, though he couldn't wake her, he watched as the two new Sith killed the Sith Lady and the Sith Apprentice, however Jason was placed into a Force Choke, but this was stopped after the Sith Project; Alpha was going to strike at Isabella, since the Padawan had now recovered she saved the Senators life, causing the Sith to turn his attention onto her, though he watched as the duel lasted for a few seconds before she was grounded, he was able tot hink of a plan when a Republic Trooper was brought to the bridge. By signalling the Trooper, Jason used the force to pull the Trooper towards him, but also used the force to set his grenades off along with all other grenades that the Sith Troopers had, having set them off, Jason used the force to protect his group, and when the smoke cleared, he and the Trooper aided Damia to the turbo lift, while Amsi aided Satele to the Turbo Lift, and they waited for Isabella to get in, once in, the Turo Lift went directly to the main hanger, and they made their escape. Eventually however Jason was forced to call all his Force's into retreat, and they fled back to Coruscant. 'The Campaign of Naboo' The Campaign of Naboo lasted two full years, lasting from 3,680 BBY to 3,678 BBY, these battles invovled multiple sith attempts to invade Naboo, since jason was stuck with the same amout of forces for so long, the Republic and Naboo Security had begun to dwindle in strength, during the Sixth and final Battle of Naboo, Jason was forced to engage the Sith Lord, Darth Malgus in a duel when he boarded the Defender, Jason's flag-ship, this duel Jason was nearly killed in, after the arrival of addional support from the Republic began to open fire on the Defender, to draw the Sith off the vessel, this also led to the Life Support being destroyed by mistake, the Republic eventually sent a rescue team aboard, taking Jason, Senator Smith and three otehr survivors off, and taking them back to Coruscant, most of the Campaign of Naboo is unknown, other than it was a very bloody campaign and saw heavy losses for both sides. 'Peace Talks on Bothawui' After awakening on Coruscant, only 2 hours after the return from Naboo, Jason was again sent out to begin peace talks with the Republic Allies, the Bothans, other than them being peaceful, the outcome was unknown, it can be assumed the Peace Talks went very well, and what they where about was agreed. 'Battle of Kashyyyk' In 3,677 BBY Jason Neevan was sent to Kashyyyk with Jedi Master Damia Corson and his new Padawan; Telsi Namp, though the battle at first went well, the actual result was a Republic Defeat since the actual Sith leading the attack was Project Beta, the Clone of Darth Malak, and it was because of Beta that the Galactic Republic lost this battle, though it lasted for 2 weeks, the Republic lost half its forces as a result. 'Mid-War Battles and Events 3,675 BBY to 3,669 BBY' In 3,675 BBY, Jason's first orders where to begin a short meditative break from the war, to avoid Jason from letting War consume his mind, like many other Jedi who have now begun taking Meditative Breaks. 'Battle of Onderon' In 3,671 BBY, after Jason had been promoted to Jedi Master, he was assigned to the defence of Onderon, however Jason's force's where once again destroyed, forcing the Galactic Republic into retreat, and abondon the Onderonian Military, however Jason forced the Onderonians to also retreat from Onderon to ensure they could fight another day against the Sith Empire. After the Battle Jason returned to Coruscant, and it was this night on Coruscant he completely broke the Jedi Code by making love to his long time best friend; Damia Corson. 'Mission to Mandalore' In 3,671 BBY Jason is sent on a false mission by a Jealous Jedi Master, to the planet Mandalore, however he knew the mission would end bad, but he never realized his lightsaber had gone missing during his visit to Bella's Apartment, so with this discovery when he was already getting beaten, he was eventually captured by the Sith Lord; Darth Malgus. 'Enslavement' In 3,671 BBY Jason was captured during his mission to Mandalore, and during his capture, Jason managed to learn all about the True Sith as well as learn about several Dark Side Force Powers, Jason also met the Sith Emperor during ths first month of his enslavement at the hands of the Sith, however on his third month, he managed to escape the Sith Citadel on Dromund Kaas. 'Battle of Ilum' In 3,670 BBY, Jason was appointed as Jedi Council Master while Damia was on leave due to recently giving birth to a child, the child which was infact Jason's son, due to an arrangement made by Jason, He and Damia where able to remain in the Order until the War had ended. It was during this meeting Jason was sent to the Planet Ilum to defend it from the Sith Empire who was staging an attack on it to capture the Crystal Caves on the planets surface to destroy the Jedi source for their lightsabers. With Jason as High General, he led the Republic forces to victory against the Sith Fleet, keeping Ilum under Republic and Jedi control. 'Final Years of War 3,669 BBY to 3,653 BBY' The Final Years of the battle, saw much fighting throughout the Mid-Rim and Inner Rim Territories, all which where getting closer to the Core itself, the Jedi and Republic continued to fight bravely, but the Republic again began losing hope. 'Missions along the Inner-Rim Worlds ' ' For 4 Years, Jason was sent on missions along the Inner-Rim Worlds, to strength the defence of the Republic Fleet which was infact crumbling due to moral, however Jason was able to convince the the Republic Army that it was because of these brave actions the next generation would be able to call the Republic the true hero of a long war, instead of the just the Jedi.. In 3,665 BBY Jason eventually returned to Coruscant to see his Lover and Child, however since it was night he didn't wake them. '''Battle of Myrkr Largely Unknown, but the Battle of Myrkr was fought between Republic Force's and the Sith Empire, Jason was General of the Republic Forces fighting at Myrkr, using his mastery of making Stratagies to aid the Republic War-Effort against the Sith Threat, eventually however Jason was defeated on Myrkr, but he was able to escape the planet. 'Battle of Iridonia' In 3,660 BBY, Jason and his former Padawan; Telsi Namp where sent to begin the Battle of Iridonia, as a way to make the Sith Force's turn its attention and believe the Republic has grown in strength, this however back-fired as Darth Malgus, had planned for their arrival and launched a full-scale attack as they just dropped from hyperspace, forcing the Republic to retreat as fast as they had come. 'Battle of Dagary Minor' This battle occured in 3,657 BBY, the result of the battle was a Sith Victory, it was Jason and Damia who led the Republic on Dagary Minor, but their combine efforts where not enough to halt the Sith Empire. ''The Cold War Jason's position within the Cold War was on the battle field, having lost his lover; Damia after the Sacking of Coruscant, Jason sought vengence on the Sith Empire, and continued his fight alone. 'Return to Coruscant' After the war's end, and he returned to Coruscant to find the Jedi Temple in ruins like the rest of the Jedi, Jason searched the ruins only to find his lover; Damia Corson laying lifeless beside several other Jedi, filled by Anger, Rage and the lust for vengence, Jason refused to take the title of Grand-Master when offered by Satele, instead he left Coruscant for the sole reason of getting Revenge on the one who killed his lover. 'Searching for a Sith' Jason searched all across the Inner-Rim, to the Mid-Rim in search of the one who killed Damia, it took him weeks before he would discover Alek Smith on the planet Onderon, where a short duel broke out, after Alek had got away, Jason went after him, for a week Jason searched the Inner-Rim, eventually locating the Dark Jedi, and chased him through to the Core Worlds where he shot down Alek's fighter. 'Duel on Corellia' Having shot down Alek Smith onto the Snowy Mountians on Corellia, Jason leaped from his fighter and down to the ground where he and Alek dueled, it was this duel that Jason was allowing his Emotions to overcome him, which Alek took notice of, Jason eventually overpowered the Former Jedi Master, and got the infomation he wanted, and to ensure they wouldn't meet again Jason attempted to kill him by sending him over the side of the cliff, after which, Jason left Corellia in search of the killer; Darth Malgus. 'Searching for Malgus' For five Years, Jason went from planet to planet, searching for Darth Malgus, in 3,548 BBY Jason located the Sith Fleet engaging in a battle above a planet known as Malagarr, Jason went strait into the battle, taking out fighters from both sides until he was able to reach the hanger of the Sith Cruiser which Malgus was aboard. 'Duel aboard the Resolution' Once Jason had landed aboard the Sith Cruiser, he engaged against Sith Troopers and Sith Warroirs alike, killing all who stood in his way, once reaching the Bridge, he engaged Malgus in a deadly saber duel, Jason and Malgus where both using the most aggressive form of Lightsaber combat; Juyo, which gave them both too much power in their duel, however Jason was able to take down the Sith Lord, and was just about to kill him when he was attacked from behind, forcing him to defend himself from Sith Troopers, during this moment Malgus took a cheap shot, and attempted to strike Jason while his back was turned, however Jason was able to counter in time, and resumed to duel him. As the duel became more destructive, they both began using the force, eventually destroying the bridge, and forcing them to engage in Lightsaber combat again but in the main halls, but the Ship had began its fall towards the surface of Malagarr, Jason was able to once again dis-arm the Sith Lord, and using this moment he killed the Sith Lord, completeing his fall into the Dark Side's grasp, Jason alerted the Sith Fleet that he was taking control, and left the doomed vessel as it fell towards Malagarr. 'Battle of Malagarr' With their Dark Lord killed, the Sith Fleet began to fall apart, until Jason took full control over the battle of Malagarr, his new stratagies earned him the respect of the Sith Admiral which was aboard what he claimed as his new Flag-Ship, Jason led the Sith to victory against the People of Malagarr, eventually Jason ordered the Sith to return to Known Space. 'Duel on Corellia / Death' In 3,648 BBY, Jason was tracked down to Corellia by Alek Smith, where they once again entered a duel, this duel lasted for awhile, and eventually Alek's Grand-Son; Spencer Malkus arrived to Corellia, but his arrival just caused Brandon Neevan to reveal himself, the duel between Jason and Alek was to remain as it was, but Brandon and Spencer engaged in a duel, when Jason believed his son was killed after being thrown over the side of the cliff, Jason was sent into an unstoppable rage, and he was very close to killed Alek, but was forced to engage Spencer, his rage went further in this duel, but in the end, Spencer was still younger and took advantage of this, resulting in him being able to kill Jason.﻿ Powers and Abilities As his training as a Jedi, Jason was able to learn basic force powers such as Force Pull, and Force Push, eventually Jason learned more Force Powers to strengthen himself, Jason learned to control his saber using the force, one such is Saber Throw, jason also learned to use Force Grip, as well as Force Whirlwind, Jason continued training under the Jedi Code, learning what he could, when presented Knight status, Jason sought out his friend; Damia to teach him a few things she had learned, resulting in Jason learning to use Mind Trick, Force Persuasion and Breath Control, Jason then sought out other Jedi to learn from, but they refused to teach him, so he began studying Jedi holocrons resulting in him learning Beast Control, Force Wave, Force Speed, Force Concealment, Force Healing, Force Deflection, Force Stun, Force Supression, Force Breach, and Revitalize. During his Enslavement on Dromund Kaas, Jason learned to use the Force Powers that SIth Used, such as Force Crush, Force Choke and Force Lightning. Jason also learned to use Force Forms such as Force Channel and Force Affinity. Jason was trained to use Shii-Sho when he began his training like all Jedi Padawan's, as he grew, Jason learned to use Soresu, Ataru, Shien and Niman, as well as Jar'Kai. Also during Jason's enslavement Jason learned to use Juyo, the most aggressive form of Lightsaber combat. Equipment of Jason '' Jason Neevan has used most equipment that Jedi use, sporting the Jedi Robes and sometimes the cloak of the Jedi, during the early years Jason wore the Jedi Armour and Robes with a brown cloak, and was often found to be wielding a Blue Bladed Lightsaber, other than his lightsaber, Jason was armed with 2 Sonic Grenades. Also Jason had 250 Credits in a pouch on his belt, incase of emergency when on a planet, Jason also carried a re-breather incase he was ever visiting a water world, as well as a holo-display and a comm-link that could be used to contact both Jedi and the Republic incase he was ever in need of aid. 'Jason's Lightsaber's' During Jason's early years of Jedi training, Jason carried a Training Lightsaber which had a green blade, since this was his very first use of a Lightsaber he considered it his first ever lightsaber, until he constructed his own. Jason's first self-made lightsaber. Jason designed his lightsaber after his Master's, but altered it only alittle to make it differant instead of copying the design his master used, using a blue crystal, the Lightsaber emits a Blue Coloured Blade, however the blue coloured crystal isn't the only one within the lightsaber, jason also made use of the Crystal Cave on Dantooine which he found a Crystal that could only respond to him, which enabled him to make sure no-one could ever use his lightsaber. Because of this being his first Lightsaber, Jason made sure he never lost it, and he used this very lightsaber in the Great Galactic War, until he lost it due to a former Sith Agent stealing it from him, he eventually got it back, but he had to re-build it since the Sith Agent had taken it apart. ''Relationships and Friendships During his time as a Jedi before the Great Galactic War, Jason was only friends with a few Jedi, and some outsiders of the order, he had his cousin Isabella Smith and knew her as his only actually family relative, however he eventually discovered he had anotehr family member; Satele Shan.'' [[Damia Corson|'Damia Corson']], a Jedi which Revan met in his years of the Jedi training, he started having a small rivalary with Damia during hi s basic training, Damia was one year older than Jason, but the two grew close fairly quickly, both wanting to prove they where better, it was this rivilary that set them up for a good friendship, Damia was first to become a Jedi Knight, and it was Damia that Jason would go to, wanting to learn more about what she had learned. When the Great War began, Jason and Damia where often sent into the war together, the two proved to be a great working team, Jason was very protective over Damia, and would always intervene when ever someone was questioning her authority, Jason wouldn't allow Damia to be harmed, but he blamed himself for her being injured during the battle of Hoth during the Early Skimishes against the Sith Empire, he swore from then he'd never allow Damia to be harmed again, he managed to keep his promise as the years went, eventually the two began developing a liking for each other, and Jason made the first move, however he was turned down during his first attempts since Damia wished to end the war before doing anything else, it was Damia that encouraged Jason to remain pure to the light since he refused to accept the Dark Side when he was able to use the Darkness to aid him, but kept pure. Eventually in 3,671 BBY after Jason had escaped the battle of Onderon, Jason and Damia made love, at last breaking the Jedi Code, this resulted in their first child being born on the second month of the year 3,670 BBY. Due to this, Jason arranged with the High Council that once the war is over, he and Damia would leave the Jedi Order. [[Satele Shan|'Satele Shan']], a young jedi which Jason sensed a strong cennection too, it was because of his sense's he learned that Satele was related to him, and he began to treat her more like a younger sister since Satele had no-one to call family, eventually Jason introduced Satele to his cousin; Isabella. Other than their sister-brother relationship, its unknown how far they go since Jason and Satele where sent to differant battle fields across the Galaxy, however at the Battle of Dantooine while Jason was on the Campaign of Naboo, Jason was able to keep up to date on Satele since she was with Damia. When the truth about Jason and Damia was in the open, Satele was quick to aid Damia when she was raising her child, since Jason was being sent to differant planets for the Jedi Council to try to halt the Sith advance.﻿ Category:People